Because of Lindsay
by killinmeasoftly
Summary: When Chloe receives an interesting text from her mom, The lives of her Beca, Aubrey and Chloe's younger sister WILL CHANGE FOREVER. How will these three girls grow up and take care of a teen? Includes mostly Chloe Beca and Aubrey.
1. Chapter 1

A/N This will be a multi Chapter and there will be pictures posted somewhere. I will add the link (: Thanks for reading.

**Chloe-**

Aubrey, Beca and I were watching a movie. Well, Beca was asleep and Aubrey and I were watching. This is how we were after we won the ICCAs. We all became really close friends. All the sudden my phones ringtone brought me right out of my concentration on the movie. I answered it as Beca started to stir.

"Mom?"

"Hey Chloe"

"Can you text me. I'm just really busy?" I lie constantly to her. In reality I didn't want Aub and Beca to hear us argue.

"Whatever you want Chloe"

And she hung up and texted me immediately, yay.

I can't take her anymore- Mom

What do you mean?-Chlo

Lindsay I'm too old to keep raising children. Now that your dad left me, I can't face Lindsay anymore, I'm putting her up for adoption.-Mom

What the hell? That's my sister she's talking about. She's not even a bad kid. My mom is probably tramping around enjoying life leaving her in the dark as usual. But I can't actually say that to my mom.

You can't just do that to her, can you find dad? - Chlo

He's off the radar, do you want her? –Mom

I don't really know how to answer that. I mean I love my sister, I do. But what 22 year old would want to raise a 14 year old? I do live off campus with Aubrey and Beca is moving in for the summer. There is an extra room but I don't know. To sum it up I simply text her an easy I'll think about it and head back to my girls.

"What was that about?" Beca asked me.

"Hey there sleepy head!"

"Don't change the subject" Aubrey jumped in "you look upset"

"My mom doesn't want my sister anymore" I reply sadly

"What's going to happen?" Beca asked

"I don't know" I answered

"Do you want her to stay here for a little bit?" Aubrey offered

"You'd do that for me?" It was my turn to ask questions.

"I love Lindsay; she's so funny and adorable." She simply stated.

"Wow, you warmed up to both of us? I didn't peg you to like kids." Classic Beca always joining in

"Would you mind if she stayed here? It will be your house too." I asked her in all seriousness.

"I can't wait to meet her" She said with a smile.

At that moment I texted my mom:

I'm coming to pick up Lindsay tomorrow around 11. Don't mess her up anymore before I get there. -Chole


	2. Jamin Ride

**A/n hey people, I. Any suggestive scenes? Should I keep more chapters coming? If so, Definitely more chapters in this story. Also the profile pic for this story is Lindsay. Pictures come as chapters do.**

**Chloe-**

We're sitting on our couch looking though some pictures of Lindsay. She looks a lot like me. She has light orange hair, blue eyes, but with no freckles. I always enjoyed seeing her during vacations. She came for the ICAA's. She's musically talented and nice, which Aubrey adores. She's also sarcastic and funny, which Beca will love. I love her because I love pretty much everybody.

"Hey Chloe" Aubrey Asked me

"Yes? "I replied

"Do you need somebody to go with you to pick up Lindsay Tomorrow?" She asked me.

"Would you like to go?" I asked her.

"Of course!" She stated

"Do you think Beca is going to like her" I asked nervously.

"Everybody loves Lindsay"

"Except my mom" I told her

'She must be heartbroken"

"Yeah last time I talked to her at the ICCAs she seemed down. Then my dad left her and took my brother Chris with him. My mom loved Chris he was her baby, so in response she started to hate Lindsay. I wish she told me sooner."

"She can stay as long as she wants you know, we can make some weird family arrangement for her. You me and Beca."

"I might have to take you up on that" I replied.

**Morning:**

Beca wanted to go with us but I don't want to over whelm Linds, or Beca in this case. Aubrey and Lindsay have gotten along since Lindsay was born. They are practically sisters. We have an hour ride ahead of us. We decided on jamming out together in the car. This should be a positive experience for Linds, living with the people she loves. We love her too. I am kind of nervous for her to meet Beca though. When my house comes into view my heart is accelerating. I get out of the car and There she is waiting for me. I smile at her and give her a hug. She looks different. She has a black eye and flinches at my touch. That will not go ignored later. She has two suitcases, Small ones.

"Is this all your stuff?"

"Yeah" She replies. "Mom wanted to keep some stuff for the house and all."

We easily fit all of her stuff in the truck and she sits into the back. She seems happy to see Aubrey.

"Hey kid"

"Hey Aubs"

She has a pillow in her hand and is asleep by the second song in our session. We sing quitter and she slept the whole way home. I see Beca peeking out the window. She would never admit to it though. Before I wake her up we bring her stuff and Aubrey legit carried her in. She wakes up halfway back to the house, and basically turns it into a big hug. I love them together. I can see Lindsay hasn't had quality sleep in a while. When we walk in Aubrey just sits on the couch with her. Lindsay falls asleep of course right there. Beca comes out and mouths a little awl. Lindsay is the same height as Beca. If she weren't a red head, they could be twins.

"Long ride?" Beca asks

"She slept the whole thing" I said slightly laughing "plus me and Aub had an awesome jam session."

"What can I say?" she smiles giving me a hug

"I think somebody hit her"

"Yeah I noticed the black eye" I replied

"Want to wake her up?" She asked me

"No" Aubrey whispered from across the room. I could tell She was attached to Lindsay.

"I can tell you both get your good looks from the same person" says Beca with a wink

"Thanks BECKY" I wink back at her. Her face was truly priceless.

Then Lindsay started to freak out in her sleep. Aubrey immediately woke her up. Then I took a nice deep breath.


	3. Family Fix

**A/n sorry, I know it's short. It's better than nothing at all. I'm not sure if I'm going to continue or not, let me know thanks-kms**

Aubrey-

I never got to be the big sister before. I honestly love it. The last couple weeks with Lindsay have been fantastic. Me and the girls love the way our family dynamic works. Chloe is the one who is always happy, and can make you happy at just any moment. Beca is the witty, hilarious and instrumental one. Lindsay, is the precious one, so sweet, funny and athletic. I think of myself as more as the motherly one, especially with Lindsay.

Especially the other night, when we were all sitting on the couch.

We were watching the big bang theory when Beca admits, "I'd so bang Penny."

Lindsay decides to add, "I'd so video tape it."

All of our mouths just opened wide.

"Lindsay Marie Beale!" Added Chloe

"I'm sorry, that wasn't very lady-like. What I meant to say is I'd so video tape it, put it on the internet for money, then, give the money for charity."

"At least she's being generous!" Beca charmed in.

At this point we were all in hysterics.

After that, Beca and Lindsay have been joined at the hip with their jokes and sarcasm.

I like this sister/ girlfriend/Mom deal I have going, Life is good.


	4. The joys of texting your mother

**Only being continued for RainbowUnicornsR-MyLife, This girl is the bomb-diggity. Seriously guys, review it takes 30 seconds and it helps me plan another chapter and motivates me to do so.**

**Chloe-**

Tomorrow is the day. The day I have to call my mom and have her willingly give up Lindsay so I can adopt her. The past two months have been great with me and the girls. We're at her third lacrosse game right now. It's her special way of her blowing steam. She gets called a lot for her aggressiveness, but it's funny. She is an angry kid when she is on that field. I know something went on at home that she's not ready to talk about just yet. I have a feeling Bree will get it out of her. Bree and I are one of the only people in the world she lets touch her. She's alright with Beca but she has her flinchy moments. There is only 5 more minutes left in the game. They put her in. She's never placed on offence before. She aggressive stole the ball from somebody (and wasn't called out for it). I could see the anger in her face as she whipped the ball into the net. Then her anger faded and she was happy again. Beca, Bree and I probably never cheered this loud in our lives.

After her victory and first goal we went back to the house and she passed out on the couch. This is a perfect example of her typical after sport behavior.

"Are you going to talk to her tonight Bree?" I asked.

"Do you think she'll be up for it?" She asked back.

I was about to respond when my phone went off. As saved by the ring because honestly I didn't know.

Not so easy playing parent is it? Ready to give her back? –mom

Wasn't planning on it, Ready to make things official?- Chloe

Are you serious right now? You are in your 20's what are you going to do with a 14 year old girl?-mom

Easy, show her love, care for her, go to all of her games, help her with school, hug her when she's crying, take care of her when she's sick, celebrate when it's the right time, and show her what it's like to be part of a family. Help her up when she's down. I'm ready to adopt Lindsay. –Chloe

Chloe, that was one of the most beautiful things I've ever read. You have my blessings. I'll fax the papers. I raised one girl right, I love and miss you- mom

"Bree guess what!" I couldn't hide my excitement when I was speaking. I mean were going to adopt our Lindsay. Both Beca and Aubrey were incredibly happy. I was happy enough to wake up my sister.

"Guess what kid?" I asked her.

"Yes larger child?" She responded.

"your all mine and I'm going to have the papers to prove it!"

"No way!" her eyes lit up and for the first time in a very long time, she initiated the contact between us. Never have we been this happy.

**Don't forget to review if you want another chapter!**


End file.
